Next Leader
by Exzknight
Summary: Poorly decided on his own; Raphael ended up following the Foot Clan Soldiers to a location, alone. Only to find himself in terrible situation as he got him caught by the Lord Shredder who took a interest of different kind of torture. R-18; One-Shot Story; SLASH.


**Next Leader**

(Oneshot Story)  


Starring: Raphael x Shredder

Author Notes: Right after my nap, I dreamed about this sickeningly plot. _ So I apologize for the ones that is not ***interested*** to this sort of thing. ***So you been warned*** Furthermore just writing this from last night and with a quick grammar checked. I appreciate critiques. Thank you. ~Exzknight

* * *

He was strong, a well built body within the shelled armor with his eyes narrowed in justice as he went off on his own. Riding his motorcycle following a lone black van that parked into a garage of some sort of factory. Raphael step off his bike and headed towards that direction. Years of practice of hiding with the shadows; Raphael was invisible as he peered down from above. Spotting several Foot Clan Soldiers along with their master; Raphael cringed as Lord of the Clan dared to turn and look up. With simple orders, some of the soldiers shot darts which was unexpected to Raphael as he jumped. At least two had hit him on the right shoulder when he managed to stand before the masked leader. "Foolish turtle.." The Master said as Raphael passed out within seconds.

He shocked himself awake, eyes were wide open in bewilderment; he couldn't believe he was easily captured and yet his hands were bound above his head as he laid still on a metal sheet table. "What the hell is this!?" Raphael cried in spite as well known enemy had approached him in the room alone. Raphael wouldn't admit it but he frighten as the leader of the Foot Clan; shred his two-bladed gauntlet across the metal table with a shriek. "Shred.." As Raphael spoke the masked soldier quickly grasped his hostage's neck.

"To think, you came on your own," Shredder mentioned as Raphael sniffled as his tormentor tighten his grip. "Well done, my Raphael."

The mentioned of his name sent shivers down to Raphael's tail as Shredder let go of the imprinted markings around the reptile's neck. Giving a moment to breathe, Raphael gasped as he never imagine what had happened next. Shredder pleased to witness his victim's reaction as his left hand had reached the reptile's crotch, touching softly made Raphael pulse. "What the fuck, Shredder!" The ninja cried as he struggled to keep his legs together but Shredder wouldn't let him as the Lord move around the table to prevent him so.

"Your sensitivity surprises me, my boy."

"What are you talking about!? Stop it, you sick freak!" Raphael cried as he could feel Shredder breaking through his tough skin.

"Such, lewdness." Shredder mentioned as he didn't seem quite himself, the young reptile begun to cry.

"Just stop! Just stop it!" He repeated as Shredder continued to amuse himself and put pressure on the turtle.

It wasn't long as Shredder decided to peek his two index into the hidden cavern of the reptile this made Raphael's body sting.

"Stop it...please...!" Raphael begun to whimper as he rather been slammed with baseball bats than this.

"It seems you are still fresh." Saki said in with a demeanor as Raphael couldn't fight the shame of his fright. He gave in quicker than he predicted as Shredder rested the reptile's legs on his hips. "For some time now, I have done this all wrong for hating you reptile freaks... hopefully with this change of pace, this would help my victor and consider myself with luck; you were my first choice that came to me." The Lord claimed as Raphael was deeply frighten.

"You're sick! Release me! This wouldn't change anything!" Raphael panicked as Shredder noticed his muscles tense including the insides and this made the leader excited.

"Oh, it will; Raphael, you have thought of it haven't you? You becoming the next Shredder?" The motions of the fingers deepen which made Raphael gasped nearly forgotten what Shredder had said.

"That would never happen!" He yelled back. "Now, let me go! My brothers will come for me!"

He heard Shredder chuckle. "Oh, I look forward to that, if you refuse my offer, I can always choose one of your brothers instead. Leonardo might not be easily convinced but Donatello? With a few convincing arguments that can be arranged and perhaps the younger one..."

"You shut your trap! You keep them out of this!" Raphael immediately cry as he refused to let his brothers to get involve with harm.

"Oh? So you accept?" Shredder mentioned as twisted his fingers inside of Raphael. The reptile tensed up once more as shut his eyes.

"I..." As much he wanted to say something to whiplash the leader's comments; Raphael was to afraid that things will get further than this. Shredder decided this would be good time to withdraw his fingers out, giving Raphael a moment of peace.

"I still expect an answer, my boy." Shredder noted as he revealed to the reptile a device that hung on a cord. This made Raphael turn blue as he started to pull violently on his bind.

"You're insane! Let me go! You sick ass freak!" As his cries did not budge Shredder's motives as he switched on the oval device, the shell shake as Raphael tried his best to stable his legs to protect himself but with Shredder's strength. Saki lash Raphael's leg aside pulling a muscle which made Raphael whined as the device was shoved into reptile's cavern. Tears begun to weep from the victim's eyes as Raphael was twitching violently during the experience.

"You knew what that device was and yet never once used it. This is quite the sight as soon to be my underlining.."

"Neve...Never..." Raphael called out as he couldn't keep himself from moaning. The vibrations made Raphael wild as Shredder went ahead to take off his mask and revealed his tanned face. "I won't give in...!" Raphael replied as he bit his lip hoping the distraction would prevent to further be pressured.

"Strong-willed aren't you? Just want I expected." As Saki went by a counter and picked something up. Raphael could barely see but he saw the small jar coming from the side of the body that turned to him. His desperation of escape heighten as Shredder approached his victim. "Aphrodisiacs, this should do the trick."

Raphael couldn't hear himself scream as it was surrounded by his groans as he was feeling very queasy and his bottom half seemed to melt. With a quick tab of cream substance of aphrodisiacs. In a few seconds, Raphael could feel himself ready for anything as Shredder discarded the vibrator out of the cavern and tossed aside. This made Raphael crazy as he started to pant as his mouth became filled with his saliva. Wiping away the drool that drained down his face, Shredder had smiled before coming close and osculate the lips. Drawing it into a force, Shredder opened Raphael's mouth which moaned as the Lord slipped his tongue in. At first his victim's eyes were wide opened and slowly it dismissed itself into small flutters.

He was losing himself as Shredder released his lips as Raphael begun to whine. "Shred...Shredder..." He panted which made Oroku Saki pleased.

Coming around, seeing the soaked patch of skin, Shredder kneed down just so he lick up the leftover substance; this made Raphael tingle. "N...No...!" Raphael cried as the torment seem to drag. It made him uneasy, it made him frustrated and worst of all, it made him excited.

Taking some laps of his tongue; Shredder smooch several times around the sensitivity area. Raphael never had this experience before even with his female partner from space, he calls as his 'girlfriend', Mona Lisa. Raphael would never expected to have Shredder to be the one to take on his **virginity**.

It felt like he had been stripped of his title as a Ninja and was renamed the Shamed One as Shredder had done his best to further moist the spot and took out his own bare genitals.

"For years, I have not been consumed of such captivating activity. So I should apologize ahead of time that this could possibly never end." Saki mentions and this made Raphael blush as he found himself completely vulnerable to Shredder. Pierced by his genital blade, Raphael cried.

"No...this isn't happening!" Raphael continued as Shredder motioned himself forward and back for several times; the strong shaft was dry and it was practically peeling the pulsing muscles inside and it made Raphael cry uncontrollably.

Trying to go back to his calm his insanity, Raphael couldn't help but be reminded of how Shredder pulled forward into his intensity then pulling out only made Raphael feel lost until Shredder returned to attack him.

"How do you feel? My boy? Does this pleases you?" Shredder mention as Raphael could not pay attention to say any comebacks besides the cries of help.

"Please...stop.. it hurts.." Raphael cried as he felt like passing out.

"And the more we do this, you soon will grow attach and become the next leader of the Foot Soldiers." Shredder explained his plot as this doesn't made sense at all to Raphael's mind. As time continued along with much pressure into the seductive body it made Raphael pass out in the lone binds as Shredder had finally released his cum load inside the reptile's domains. Cut loose from the binds, Shredder held the creature close as he cradled the reptile in his arms. "With my guidance, you would make a fine soldier."

Raphael quickly snap out from his sleep; he sat up, realizing he was not at home in the sewers with his sensei or his brothers; this worried him as Raphael seem to be in a room with Japanese style with tatami flooring and matching sliding shoji doors which opened in his surprise. Unfortunately the events that had happened with Shredder was not a dream. "Shredder, where, where am I!?" Raphael cried out as Oroku Saki had not placed his armor but had a blue yukata robe on.

Raphael then looked at himself, he was laying in a floor futon and not only that; he had a white top yukata and red hakama, with his sleeves sliding down from his forearms; Raphael spotted the bind wrists markings which remind him of the horrors. "What..." As he was confused with the outfit overall as Saki approached him.

"To begin your training, you must follow the traditional path." Saki explained as Raphael reacted.

Raising his arm as Raphael tried to knock Saki with his bare hand; Saki captured his attack and held his wrist still. Raphael was shaking as he could tell, there was no way alone; he can face the Shredder. The action made Saki angry as he dragged Raphael out of the futon and he slammed Raphael to the wall, falling to his bottom as Saki kneel.

This time with his hands free, Raphael tried to defend himself as Saki grew weary of his struggles as he managed to recapture the creature's wrists under one hand; Raphael yelled.

"Unhand me! You tin-can jerk! I'll never give in your sick shit!" He tried insulting as this only resulted badly as Shredder strike Raphael across the face. His face was stunned by the Lord's actions as Raphael tried to settle his head. Whether to take it in or to commit himself to Shredder. He chose to settle as he recalled if Shredder was not happy with him; clearly his brothers were next easy targets of his sick schemes.

"You cave in. That's a surprise, oh. That's right. Your brothers..." Saki mention as Raphael kept his mouth shut. "It's alright, I forgive you...if you let me guide you with my teachings, Raphael. You'll become an excellent leader perhaps better than me in no time."As Saki sneak his hand into Raphael's yukata and this made the creature twitch. "My boy... that rat taught you well and kept you pure long enough until I come to convert you."

This angered the reptile as Raphael managed to free one of his hands as Raphael attempted to strike Shredder. It worked as Saki recoiled a little as Raphael went ahead to move towards the lowered table and pick up a knife but gasped as Saki had hook his feet and pulled him down to the floor. "No, let go of me!" Raphael cried as Saki proceeded to climb over the reptile's back. Raphael turned and with a knife, he managed to cut a small slice through Saki's robe.

"Why you..." As the Lord was sounding angry as Raphael got up and staggered his stance with the knife pointing straight at Saki.

"Don't bother..." Raphael said with some courage mending his mind. Instead of showing off to the Master of the house, Raphael ran; passing the shoji doors; as it seemed like a maze. Raphael hoped that the hallway of panels were just as fragile like the ones in the movies. As he tried to pass through the panels a solid force stop him as he bruised his arm of such of the attempt. "No..." As Raphael spotted a metal wall; solid and hard, it concern Raphael that he was in enclosed space. Alone with that...Lord who stared at him head on. "No..." Raphael repeated as he tried every other ends. All resulted the same, besides the inner room that had an encircled hallway, Raphael was trap.

"Come back to the room and have some tea, Raphael." Saki cooed as Raphael looked at him, the feelings of self-confidence blew away as Raphael obeyed. Coming back to the inner room, Raphael sat down to the table with Saki pouring the tea in two teacups. There was no way, Raphael was drinking as that could be poisoned. While the hot water steam, it gave Raphael a plan; before he decided to hesitate as Saki was finish pouring the tea; Raphael quickly snatched the teacup filled with hot tea and as he attempted to splash it towards Saki but instead the Lord already knew his intentions and prevent him by capturing his hand so not a drop of tea had been spilled. "Hot tempered, aren't we? You're just like me.." Saki compared himself as he forced Raphael to put down the filled teacup and with his other hand, it made its way into Raphael's sleeves as Saki took out the knife. "I guess no dinner for you until you learn to control yourself."

Raphael attempt to pull away but Saki was stronger. "More so you need to control yourself, you sick freak.." Raphael indicated as this only made Saki laugh.

"You're adorable.." Saki finished as he pull Raphael to his direction as Saki injected unknown substance right into the reptile's neck. This made Raphael react but slowly, he started to surrender his struggles as Raphael had yet again; exposed himself to vulnerability. "Call me Master for now on, my boy..." Saki said as Raphael was numb all over as his helpless body lean into Saki's chest. Touching his hostage, over his dome head to his caressing his face. Saki moved Raphael's chin upwards so his eyes can meet his. Softly touching his lips, Shredder spoke to him. "Welcome home, Raphael."

End...?


End file.
